jakanddaxterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Metallschädel
'''Metallschädel '''kommen in fast allen Teilen der Jak-Reihe vor (ausgenommen Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy und The Lost Frontier).thumb Geschichte Die Metallschädel führen seid langer Zeit Krieg gegen die Precursor. Von ihnen werden die Metallschädel Hera-Quan genannt. Die Precursor wahren schnell vernichtet und die Metallschädel mussten sich neue Opfer suchen. Durch den Spaltring, welchen Jak am Ende von The Precursor Legacy fand, konnten die Metallschädel in Jaks Welt einfallen. Seid dem zerstöhren sie Städte und führen Krieg gegen die "Menschen" (sind ja keine richtigen Menschen). Haven-City ist eine der Städte, die dem Metallschädel-Anführer Kor am meisten interessiert. Er will Mar's Grabmal enddecken und den darin verborgenen Precursor-Stein, denn darin ruht die letzte Existenz der Precursor, sozusagen ein Precursor-Ei. Durch den jungen Jak kann das Ei geöffnet werden und so kann Kor mit dem letzten Precursor die Weltmacht an sich reißen und die Welt in finstere Unterdrückung tauchen. Doch bevor er seine eigenen Metallschädel-Armeen auf Haven losjagt, schickt er den Anführer der Metallschädel-Wanzen Keaden zur Stadt. Allerdings machen die Kammerjäger-Organisationen Keaden und seinen Metall-Wanzen zu schaffen. Deshalb Zerstört Keaden die meisten Läden, doch an den Laden von Osmo kommt er einfach nicht rann. Daxter arbeitet für Osmo und ist Keaden ein echtes Dorn im Auge. Daxter besiegt Keaden im Gefängnis von Haven-City. Doch so weit kommt es nicht. Jak schafft es die finsteren Pläne des Metallschädelanführers zu durchkreuzen und tötet ihn. Viele Metallschädel fiehlen mit dem Verlust des Anführers, doch es gab auch einen Haufen von stärkeren Metallschädeln und diese starben nicht mit dem Tod von Kor. Sie nissteten sich in den nördlichen Teil der Stadt ein und errichteten dort ein neues Nest. Da die Metallschädel, wie auch Erol und die dunklen Schöpfer, die selben Ziele verfolgen, verbunden sie sich miteinander. Zwar mögen die Metallschädel die dunklen Schöpfer nicht sonderlich, aber da sie für Erol arbeiten, haben sie keine andere Wahl als mit den Schöpfern zu arbeiten. für die Metallschädel läuft es erstmals sehr gut, doch bald schafft Jak es wieder das Nest der Metallschädel zu zerstöhren. Damit sind diese ein für alle Mal ausgeschaltet. Aussehen thumb|297px|klassischer MetallschädelDie meisten Metallschädel sind blauhäutig. Einige haben allerdings weinrote Haut. Eins haben sie aber alle gemeinsam: Alle Metallschädel sind irgendwo mit Metallplatten ausgestattet und haben einen metallenen Kopf. Zudem tragen alle einen Schädelstein, aber nicht alle im Kopf. Einigen ragt das gehirnartige Ding aus der Brust, oder aus dem Rücken. Es gibt verschiedene Metallschädel-"Versionen". Der klassische Metallschädel (siehe Bild rechts) läuft meist auf allen Vieren und verhält sich wie ein Tier. Allerdings gibt es auch Metallschädel, die menschlicher Wirken (siehe bild unten links). thumb|254px|rothäutiger Metallschädel thumb|left|menschlicher Metallschädel Galerie Metalhead rapin Gunner.jpg|Metallschädel-"Gunner" (Jak II) MH Metal Mantis.jpg|Metallschädel-"Mantis" (Jak II & 3) Metalhead grunt.jpg|klassischer Metallschädel (Jak II &3) medalhead krabler.jpg|Metallschädel "Kabler" (Jak 3) metal-bat.jpg|Metallschädel-Fledermaus (Jak 3) metal-desert_wings.jpg|Metallschädel-"Wüsten-Schwinge" (Jak 3) metalhead cloaker.jpg|Metallschädel-"Cloaker" (Jak II) metalhead kor.jpg|Metallschädelanführer Kor (Jak II) metalhead Wasp.jpg|Metallschädel-"Wespe" (Jak II & 3) metal-pede.jpg|Metallschädel-Tausendfüßer (Jak II) metal-ram-head.jpg|Metallschädel-"Rammkopf" (Jak II) MH_Scout.jpg|Metallschädel-"Scout" (-Drache) (Jak II) MH_Sling_Blaster.JPG|Metallschädel-"Sling-Blaster" (Jak II & 3) Metall-wanzen-anführer Keaden.jpg|Metall-Wanzen-Anführer Keaden (Daxter (PSP)) Kategorie:Personen